tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Man (Vengeance)
Bio-Man, otherwise known as Colin Cain, is a superhero created by Justin Wolfe and the main protagonist of the Bio-Man series. In Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, Bio-Man is an Athletic type character. Biography Cursed with a mysterious disease that left him frail and dying shortly after college, young Colin Cain was sure to die. But thanks to his father, a scientist at Cortech Industries, a cybernetic spine saved his life and granted him immense strength and agility. After his father is killed for refusing to reproduce these spines for the military, Colin enlists the help of Dr. Don Rutherford to create the Bio-Man, a cybernetic suit granting Colin a variety of animal-themed powers. Gameplay Bio-Man is a very agile and stealthy character, preferring to sneak up on his opponents and use stealth take-downs, similar to his home series. He is able to climb walls and ceilings, giving Bio-Man the ability to scale buildings. This is not considered a special ability of his, but it is important. An interesting fact is that all of Bio-Man's attacks deal extra damage when performed from behind. His second special ability allows him to fly for seven seconds. Moveset *Weak Attack: Kick *Strong Attack: Claws *Ranged Attack: Prehensile Punch *Special Ability 1: Tail Grapple *Special Ability 2: Flight *Ultimate Attack: Stealthy Takedown Costumes Bio-Man 2.0 The costume from Bio-Man 2. His default appearance. Bio-Man 1.0 The original costume from Bio-Man. Vigilante Bio-Man Bio-Man wears a gray hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Battle Info Introductions *Bio-Man flies down from the sky and strikes a pose. *Bio-Man descends from the sky with his prehensile tail. Winning Screens *Bio-Man shrugs his shoulders and chuckles to himself. *Bio-Man opens his wings and flies into the air. Losing Screens *Bio-Man crosses his arms and looks irritated. *Bio-Man hangs by his tail with his back to the camera. Quotes Introduction Quotes *''"No...I did NOT change in a phone booth."'' *''"Don't worry, I'll have you guys home by ten. Don't want your mom to throw a fit!"'' *''"It stinks to be you!"'' *''"You can help. Just don't cramp my style." (Team Battle, Hero Ally)'' *''"I hate this just as much as you do." (Team Battle, Villain Ally)'' *Jellyfish (Opponent): "Dude, you look like the missing member of Purple Man Group!" *Jellyfish (Ally): "I gotta ask: do you go to a lot of raves or what?" *Pangolin (Opponent): "Beep beep! I'm coming for you!" *Pangolin (Ally): "Anyone else hear trucker music?" *Frostbite (Opponent): "Hi! I'm Bio-Man and I like warm hugs...and kicking your butt!" *Frostbite (Ally): "Look everyone! It's Frosty the happy snowman!" *Allen Stark (Opponent): "I like to think we can settle our differences like normal guys wearing colored pajamas." *Allen Stark (Ally): "You need to relax, dude. Stop being so gritty." *Specter Haze (Opponent): "I like you, man. Too bad I gotta take you down." *Specter Haze (Ally): "I think you and I are going to get along just fine." *Maya Alexandra (Opponent): "Sorry, babe. Holly's the girl for me." *Maya Alexandra (Ally): "Seriously. Don't try anything, lady." *Knightmare (Opponent): "Yo, Knightmare! Where's your round table?" *Knightmare (Ally): "Let's do this thing, Tall, Dark, and Gruesome!" *Red Tail (Opponent): "G'day, sheila! How about some shrimp on the crikey?" *Red Tail (Ally): "You seem like a nice sparring buddy, sheila!" *Havoc (Opponent): "Work on getting that humbug out of your butt!" *Havoc (Ally): "An animal-themed, mega-cool superhero...and a rabid cockroach." *Brimstone (Opponent): "Baby, you can't light my fire!" *Brimstone (Ally): "A hot guy and a hot chick...not!" Character-Specific Kill Quotes *Pangolin: "Yo, Roadkill! Watch out, here comes a semi!" *Frostbite: "I've heard of giving people the cold shoulder, but jeez!" *Jellyfish: "Sea turtles routinely eat jellyfish. I just found that interesting." *Allen Stark: "You may be a transformer, but you're not more than meets the eye." *Specter Haze: "Hey dude, I think this is the non-smoking section!" *Maya Alexandra: "Yes, your defeat was rather 'shocking', wasn't it?" *Knightmare: "My mommy always told me not to let the bedbugs bite!" *Red Tail: "Run back home to your pouch!" *Havoc: "Woah, I think you got a serious case of a tapeworm, dude!" *Brimstone: "You're not that hot, babe!" * Respawn Quotes *''"I'm back, everybody!"'' *''"Time for round two!"'' *''"Are you stupid or what?"'' Ultimate Attack Quotes *''"Shhh!"'' *''"Keep it down!"'' *''"Like a shadow in the night!"'' Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Vengeance Category:Toshiko Games Category:Bio-Man